plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Laser Bean
For the Laser Bean in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, see Laser Bean (Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare). |flavor text = After a laser eye surgery had gone horribly right, Laser Bean gained a sense of purpose and a new-found affinity for competitive staring contests. }} Laser Bean is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time that is obtained in Far Future. It shoots lasers that pierce though every zombie in the lane, firing slightly faster than Cabbage-pult. Its attack can also penetrate through zombies, much like the Fume-shroom, but with longer range and (compared to its functions in Plants vs. Zombies) slower firing rate. Almanac Entry Sun cost: 200 DAMAGE: Moderate RANGE: Multi-Hit RECHARGE: Fast Laser Beans fire down a lane, hitting all zombies ahead of it. Range: All zombies in a lane After a laser eye surgery had gone horribly right, Laser Bean gained a sense of purpose and a new-found affinity for competitive staring contests. Overview It deals two normal damage shots per beam. Laser Bean shoots slightly faster than the Cabbage-pult, but also a bit slower than the Bloomerang. Upgrades Plant Food When fed Plant Food, Laser Bean fires a very powerful laser throughout the row, dealing instant-kill amounts of damage, which is similar to Jalapeno. Level upgrade *Level 2 **'Faster Recharge': Laser Bean can shoot two consecutive lasers. As a result, its DPS (damage per second) increases by 35%. **'Combat Training:' Laser Bean has 50% more attack power and health (150% of initial). *Level 3 **'Higher Power': Laser Bean shoots laser beams consecutively without delay. As a result, its DPS increases by another 35%. **'Cell Activation': Laser Bean has another 50% more attack power and health (200% of initial). *Level 4 **'Ability Awaken': Laser Bean can be boosted sometimes when planted. Costumed It shoots a red laser that deals 135 damage. Strategies Because it can damage every enemy within its row with each shot and pierce any obstruction, the Laser Bean can prove very useful in levels with high counts of weaker enemies. The beam can empty crowds of weaker zombies from across the lawn, freeing up plants such as Homing Thistle to concentrate on stronger enemies, as well as prove an effective counter against pack enemies such as Camel Zombies and Zombie Chickens. It's also an excellent plant to use in worlds with tombstones, such as Ancient Egypt and Dark Ages. The Laser Bean is best in later levels in Endless Zones with heavy zombie crowds, and in Last Stand where sun and planting options are limited. The Laser Bean's main disadvantage is its lack of raw power and slow rate of fire, especially compared to other plants. Because of this, it cannot take out strong enemies alone, such Buckethead Zombies, and is susceptible to ambushes, making it vulnerable in those situations without good pairings such as Winter Melons, Repeaters, or other plants. In Endless Zones, two columns of Winter Melons and two columns of Laser Beans will help you kill the zombies easily. Laser Bean can be an important plant in clearing the tombstones, as well as attacking the zombies, in Ancient Egypt and Dark Ages. The Plant Food ability can simulate an ability identical to how the Jalapeno chars the zombies. This gives it limited use against attacking multiple lanes, such as when a group of Gargantuars are nearing defenses. However, unlike the Jalapeno, it can kill airbone Imps with its Plant Food ability and is very comparable to Citron's ability, except it is more ideal for crowd control as the ability does not stop at zombies which can take more than one instant kill's worth of damage while Citron's power ends when it meets machine zombies like the Robo-Cone Zombie, leaving a chance to the other zombies to charge forward. In Dead Man's Booty, Laser Beans can be very useful in dealing with Barrel Roller Zombies in large numbers. Comparing to Melon-pults and Winter Melons, which can only deal with the front most Barrel Roller Zombies, Laser Beans can penetrate an entire row of them which is better but combining them with Melon-pults or Winter Melons can make a deadly tandem. Be quick in setting Laser Beans up in triple digit level though as Barrel Roller Zombies may come in squads after killing the first Pirate Zombie. It is not advised to use this plant by itself against Zombie Chickens due to the slow cooldown. However, upon coupling with appropriate defence, the ability to penetrate all zombies in a lane can make Laser Beans useful against them, especially as Zombies Chickens tend to come in numbers. Gallery Trivia *Laser Bean blinks three times before shooting a laser. *Laser Bean is a pun on laser beam. *In the Far Future Piñata Parties, the Laser Bean shoots faster before the release of the area, and its Plant Food effect dealt 30 damage in the row. In the 2.1 update and above, however, Laser Bean's firing speed had been reduced to half speed, but the damage was doubled, and its Plant Food ability is now equal in power to an instant kill, similar to the Jalapeno, but only in front. *When watering it in the Zen Garden, the Laser Bean looks like it only has a row of teeth in the upper part of its mouth. However, when the Plant Food upgrade is used, two rows of teeth can be seen. *Despite having red irises, Laser Bean shoots light blue lasers. *Its Plant Food ability is likely to be a parody to the Shoop Da Whoop meme and also resembles one of Dr. Zomboss's attacks in the Nintendo DS exclusive minigame Air Raid from the Plants vs. Zombies. *Laser Bean is the only hitscan plant in the entire Plants vs. Zombies series. *The Laser Bean's costume is a reference to Superman as they both shoot lasers out of their eyes. *Laser Bean's costume in the Chinese version changes the color of the blue laser shot by its Plant Food ability to red. It also does more damage. *It was originally going to cost 175 sun. See also *Fume-shroom es:Frijol láser ru:Лазерный Боб Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:Far Future Obtained Plants Category:Far Future Category:Fast Recharge Plants Category:Long Range Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time (Chinese version) Plants